


The Invitation

by obsessivemuch



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-09
Updated: 2004-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron takes issue with Hermione's guest list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal on 6-9-04

"Hermione, why is Lavender on your list?" Ron waved the parchment at her with a quizzical tone.

The brunette glanced up from the thick book in front of her.  Taking note of his serious expression, she leaned back in her chair and smiled sweetly at him.  "Ron, of all the people on that list, Lavender is the one you take issue with?"

"Well, it's not like she's your best friend, Hermione.  Although I don't understand why you want to invite your Muggle cousins either.  Inviting Muggles to a wizarding event creates a grave danger. We would have to put Memory Charms on them."

Hermione stood up, an unpleasant gleam in her eye at his disparaging tone.  "First of all, Lavender and I lived together for seven years.  She let me cry on her shoulder more times than I can count including every single time you made me cry with your stupid reactions.  Secondly, my family is very important to me.  Have I said one thing against inviting any of your family?  Even your Great-Aunt Moran who can't be troubled to remember my name and instead addresses me as "Bushy-haired girl"?  I'm sorry my family isn't an ancient wizarding family with no ties to the Muggle world."

"No, it's not about that.  It just seems a little excessive.  What about Padma for example?  I can understand Parvati, but Padma?  You didn't share a room with her for seven years.  And she still despises me for the Yule Ball incident," Ron latched onto a name from the list with quiet desperation.  He never referred to the Yule Ball as anything other than an incident.

"Dean asked me to invite her.  You know how much he likes her even if he can't bring himself to approach her.  Maybe she'll be more approachable in a comfortable setting.  You're being very unreasonable, Ron. And not even about the names I expected you to be unhappy with."  She fixed him with a stern look, the one her students knew so well.  The look dared him to argue with her logic.

"What do you mean, other names?"

"Honestly, did you read the whole list?"  Now she simply sounded exasperated as she dropped back into her chair and picked up her book.  She didn't even pretend to concentrate on the book, waiting for some indefinable event to happen.

Her patience paid off moments later as Ron reached the name she had been dreading.  "KRUM!  VIKTOR KRUM!  Why, Hermione?  What reason would you have to invite Viktor Krum?"

"And his wife, don't forget about her.  She's absolutely charming," Hermione interjected.

"And yet that still doesn't explain why he's on the list, Hermione!"  Ron's furious tone normally irritated Hermione yet she still watched him coolly.

"Viktor invited me to his wedding, Ron.  I know you like to pretend that he doesn't exist, but we're friends.  That's all we've ever been.  Don't you get tired of having this same argument over and over again?  Look, you won the girl.  You're talking about something that happened years ago." Her voice was soothing because she had long ago learned that nothing irritated him more than calm, rational discussion. It was her weapon of choice in battle.

And her calm demeanor did exactly what she meant to do.  "I sound like a jealous prat, don't I?" he muttered, sitting in the chair next to her.

"You sound like a 14-year-old boy I once knew."

"Knew?"

"Well, actually, loved. Still do even," she flirted, giving him the smile she reserved just for him.

He brushed her hair back from her eyes and leaned in to kiss her.  Unfortunately, a familiar voice interrupted their quiet moment together.  "Can't you two stop snogging for longer than five minutes?"

Ron glared at the dark-haired head in the fire.  "Maybe we would if people would give us some privacy."

"Hello, Harry. Have you come to collect Ron for the game?"  Hermione's greeting was much warmer to their mutual best friend.

"Is it really that late already?"  Ron jumped up to grab his Chudley Cannons pennant that matched his bright orange robes.

"I fail to understand why I would want to be seen in public with you sometimes, Ron."  Harry's head surveyed the garish color with a grin.

"Hey, the Cannons are actually winning this year," Ron protested.

"One game means very little.  And I could beat the Hornets all by my little Seeker self." Harry's head swiveled around to look at Hermione.  "Is there anything I can help you with for the plans, Hermione?"

"No, taking Ron to the Cannons game is all I really need from you."  She smiled mischievously. "Hopefully, the Cannons can beat whatever team they're playing.  I think Ron could use a victory of his very own since he keeps losing arguments to me."

She heard the muffled curse, but he simply kissed her cheek and waved as he walked toward the fire where Harry's head had just been.  Not more than three minutes after he departed via Floo Powder, Harry's head appeared again.  "Viktor Krum?  Really, Hermione, that was wickedly devious of you.  Are you trying to make his head explode?"

She shrugged with a small smile.  "Sometimes, a girl has to remind someone that she needs attention and can seek it from other sources . . . even if he is supposed to recite a vow in a month's time."

"And all this over the invitations to the engagement party?  What's going to happen with the wedding invitations?"

"Now, Harry, what kind of witch would I be if I revealed all my secrets?"

"I am never sending Ginny to you for advice again.  I'd be too afraid I'd find eyes in my soup or Cho Chang showing up and throwing herself at my feet.  Take care, Hermione."

"Tell Ron I said, "Go Hornets." Have fun, Harry!"  She watched his head disappear one more time before picking up the book in front of her and re-reading the title: 1 Year to Plan a Wizarding Wedding (Guaranteed to Give You A Perfect Ceremony)


End file.
